Cumpleaños
by Sehren Kou
Summary: [Yaoi: SKxJW] Una mañana común y corriente en la vida del perfecto Seto Kaiba al lado de su adorado cachorro… pero hay que tomar en cuenta que es el cumpleaños de Joey...


**ACLARACIÓN:**_ Yu Gi Oh y todos sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad intelectual de Kazuki Takahashi y sus respectivos socios comerciales. Esta obra sólo es la realización de una fan de esta obra original sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ella, así también se aclara que la autora del siguiente escrito no percibe ninguna ganancia de cualquier tipo por el mismo._

**IDEA ORIGINAL DE LA TRAMA:**_ Sehren Kou (Aclárese que no de los personajes, como antes se ha especificado)_

**ADVERTENCIA:**_ Este fanfiction es de contenido shonen ai; así que si hay homofóbicos (o personas con ideas afines a éstos) a punto de leer esta historia quedan advertidos de ello y con la sugerencia de que no lean la siguiente historia para evitar sentirse agredidos en su persona..._

* * *

. 

**-:- CUMPLEAÑOS -:-**

Seto se deja caer jadeante sobre el cuerpo desnudo de su rubio de ojos melados, Joey respira también agitadamente y pone su brazo izquierdo sobre su cara en gesto de cansancio. Esa noche o mejor dicho esa madrugada había sido mucho mas intensa de lo normal y ambos hombres se muestran fatigados o mejor dicho, tan sólo Joey se muestra totalmente exhausto, debido a que abre sus ojos como platos al sentir como Seto comienza a besar con cierta fogosidad su hombro derecho para seguir bajando.

Joey: No, Seto… realmente estoy agotado

Seto: -¿En serio? – tono burlón

Joey frunce el ceño al saber bien que en este momento el castaño ha de tener una sonrisa depredadora y sarcástica en sus labios; pero antes de que rebata la pregunta un gemido de placer se escapa de su boca al sentir como Seto pasa sus perfectas uñas por la cara interna de sus muslos, así como un suave mordisco cerca de su clavícula.

El CEO luego pasa su lengua en la zona donde había mordisqueado la tersa piel de Joey; realmente el "Gran Seto Kaiba" le daría una noche inolvidable a su amante, pues si el rubio se había tomado la molestia de prácticamente ir a secuestrarlo a su corporación para pasar un buen rato juntos no sólo obtendría un buen rato si no un inolvidable y perfecto encuentro.

El castaño a base de mordiscos va dejando a su paso su marca personal en ese cuerpo que sólo le pertenece a él, mientras que Joey a pesar de sus intentos de evitar que Kaiba siga, no puede evitar comenzar a sentir su cuerpo arder nuevamente y peor aún cuando el ojiazul comienza a besar la cara interna de sus muslos mientras sus manos acarician con suma destreza la zona cerca de su miembro ya erecto.

Joey: Por favor Seto – sofocado por la excitación

Seto: Por favor ¿qué? Cachorro

Joey se muerde la lengua al ver el jueguito de Seto, no debe rogar más por que es darle más armas al castaño para la siguiente vez y el maravilloso Joey Wheeler no permitiría eso; no, no puede permitirse perder esta batalla de autocontrol.

Seto se da cuenta perfectamente del esfuerzo que hace Joey por no caer en su trampa, pero una sonrisa aún más sardónica si es posible adorna sus labios al saber perfectamente que Joey perderá, además de que le cause gracia ese patético esfuerzo. Vaya, si esto no es nada a lo que le espera; si tan sólo con estas caricias se está terminando de derretir, le divierte como se pondrá con lo que vendrá. Joey a veces puede ser tan fácil de complacer; aunque se recalca mentalmente "a veces" por que otras, realmente el rubio puede ponerle muy difíciles las cosas no sólo en la cama.

Así que el dueño de los 3 Dragones Blancos, pasa su lengua por la base del miembro de Joey de manera lenta y licenciosa, lo que provoca un escalofrío de placer en Joey, mientras con uno de sus dedos comienza a rozar la entrada de Joey, más que nada para darle ideas al rubio que por otra cosa.

Joey aprieta con fuerza los dientes al tiempo que sus manos estrujan con fuerza también las sábanas escarlatas de satín, si tan sólo Seto no insistiera con oírlo rogar tirando al caño su orgullo, la situación sería otra; pero no, tenía que salir su engreimiento a flote y ponerle las cosas difíciles. Pero un gemido escapa de su boca al sentir como el castaño le levanta levemente sus caderas para darle con mayor logro un beso negro.

Joey: -¡Dios¡Seto!

Seto escucha con sumo deleite las exclamaciones de su rubio amante, levanta las piernas de Joey y las coloca sobre sus hombros, cayendo éstas sobre su espalda para tener un mejor acceso, introduciendo su lengua en la estrecha entrada del chico, recorriendo cada rincón hasta el que puede tener alcance, provocando mayores espasmos en Joey.

Joey: No… no pares… – entrecortadamente

El dueño del Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos simplemente a esas alturas no puede controlar ya lo que dice o hace y arquea su espalda con cada oleada de placer que va sintiendo. El castaño sustituye su lengua con uno de sus dedos mientras levanta su rostro para ahora pasar su lengua a todo lo largo del miembro completamente erecto del otro, tan suaves, tan delicados sus roces, casi como si temiera seguir cuando es todo lo contrario; es entonces que prueba con suma parsimonia la punta de ese miembro para luego introducirlo dentro de su boca, provocando con su sube y baja y las caricias descaradas de su lengua en él, una mayor excitación en Joey.

Pero al comenzar a sentir que el chico de los ojos melados no resistirá más, Seto abandona la erección palpitante de Joey sin dejar de atender su entrada, levantando su rostro para observar con mirada desafiante al rostro arrebolado del rubio. Joey suelta un suave gruñido por la frustración y abre sus ojos nublados por el deseo, parpadea y trata de enfocar su mirada, notando entonces esa expresión de superioridad en su amado ojiazul.

Seto: Dilo

Joey: Yo… yo…

Seto: Dilo – sacando su dedo para penetrarlo de golpe con ahora dos

Joey: Por favor Seto… te necesito dentro de mí… por favor… – cierra los ojos

Ya estuvo, le ha dado lo que tanto quería, sujeta con más fuerza las sábanas pero entonces algo extraño ocurre y abre sus ojos de golpe, el maldito de Seto se ha retirado y se ha acostado nuevamente a su lado en la cama.

Seto: Hasta mañana… o mejor dicho hasta al rato

Joey frunce el ceño y observa como el maldito engreído se hace a un lado para darle la espalda, taparse con las sábanas y tratar de dormir.

Ah, no señor… eso no se lo haría el maldito megalómano… ponerlo hasta mil para simplemente luego abandonarlo… nada de eso…

Así que el rubio pone una de sus manos sobre el hombro izquierdo de Kaiba y lo hace darse la vuelta para que quede boca arriba. Seto abre los ojos con cierta pereza y mira indiferente a su koi; realmente se ve enojado el rubio pero eso se lo merece por ponerse en sus trece cuando ambos saben perfectamente que con él simplemente no puede. Así que ese brillo de diversión no pasa desapercibido para Joey, quien levanta su frente en gesto de orgullo ofendido y se sienta en horcajadas sobre la cintura del más alto, reflejando con sus ojos una mezcla de cosas que sólo causa mayor gracia al castaño.

Joey: Ni se te ocurra intentar lo que estás pensando

Seto: -¿Ah, sí? – tono de mofa

Joey: Por que te juro Seto Kaiba que pasarás una mayor temporada que ésta sin disfrutar de mi maravilloso cuerpo… – lo apunta amenazadoramente con un dedo – empezando desde hoy

Seto: No hagas bromas de mal gusto – arqueando una ceja de manera perfecta

Joey: Si quieres podemos comprobarlo

Joey pasa una de sus uñas por toda la piel perlada de sudor del pecho de Kaiba mientras le sostiene la mirada; Seto conoce a la perfección esa mirada y se da cuenta que su cachorro intenta morder la mano de su amo con una amenaza no hecha en vano. El maldito había aprendido tantas cosas desde que están juntos, que ya sabe como chantajearlo; claro que no siempre consigue lo que quiere pero ésta no será una de esas veces.

Seto: Ni hablar cachorro

El ojiazul estira su mano derecha y la coloca tras la nuca de Joey, jalándolo de golpe para acercar ambos rostros y así besar con hambre sus labios. El rubio sin romper el beso, se mueve con agilidad y toma la erección de Seto con una de sus manos para irla guiando hacia su estrecha entrada, bajando entonces poco a poco para ir acostumbrándose nuevamente a esa dulce y martirizante invasión. No importa cuantas veces lo hayan hecho ya, cada vez siempre es como si fuera la primera; aunque tras la sesión que han tenido, no está tan ceñido como siempre, lo cual le facilita la penetración de Kaiba.

Seto: Cachorro – en un suspiro

Joey: Y tu que querías dejarlo así – tono burlón

Joey se mantiene un momento sin moverse cuando todo la erección de Seto ha entrado, quien coloca sus manos en la cadera del rubio, para guiarlo en el ritmo. La fina sábana que los cubre se recorre un poco al levantarse Joey levemente, mostrándole una vista interesante al castaño.

Entonces Joey comienza a moverse, una sincronía perfecta para ambos; Seto no atiende por el momento el miembro de Joey al saber perfectamente que de hacerlo el rubio no aguantara mucho y eso no es lo que quiere, así que simplemente se dedica a sentir. Joey no pone pega a ello al saber lo mismo que el castaño, pero ese placer de sentir albergar en su interior a Kaiba no es menos delicioso. Un lento vaivén que provoca jadeos en ambos, sus pieles perladas por el sudor y sus ojos con esa telilla de irrealidad cubriéndolos, algo realmente único para ambos no sólo por el placer carnal sino por el lazo emocional que los une.

Todo ha desaparecido, simplemente lo único que existe en ese momento son ambos y lo que está sucediendo entre ellos. Hasta que se detienen cuando Seto está a punto de entrar de nuevo en ese cuerpo que tanto ama y voltean confundidos hacia la puerta de la habitación. ¿La razón de ello? Un gran grito de _"sorpresa"_ seguido de una par de gritos de horror y luego de un golpe seco.

Joey parpadea y se va de lado de la cama, cayendo a la mullida alfombra al ver la puerta abierta de par en par y cerca de ella toda su banda de amigos. Seto se pone lívido y sostiene la sábana para que no quede descubierto cuando siente como Joey cae fuera de la cama.

xXx

Yugi se queda con la boca abierta y completamente rojo, no mueve ningún músculo por el impacto del momento, hasta que Yami gentilmente le da un suave zarandeo para hacerlo volver a la Tierra, así que cuando se da cuenta de donde está murmura un _"lo siento"_ para enseguida salir corriendo fuera de la habitación seguido de Yami, quien camina tranquilamente con una sonrisa de lo más sarcástica adornando sus finos labios. Mientras tanto Tristan carga entre sus brazos a una desmayada Serenety, sin siquiera voltearse para no hacer más notorio su estado de vergüenza. Ryou trata de controlar su risita nerviosa y empuja a Bakura hacia fuera de la alcoba, a quien simplemente se le ocurre preguntar por qué no puede disfrutar del show. Tea mira de Joey a Seto, de Seto a Joey sin saber que hacer hasta que Duke la toma de una mano y la jala fuera de ahí.

Mokuba había estado hasta atrás cuando todos entraron, así que cuando estos invadieron la alcoba, él apenas iba a entrar pero sin hacerlo al darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Mira el techo y ve simplemente como van saliendo disparados todos de la alcoba de su hermano, no sabe si reír por lo cómico de lo acontecido o lamentarse por ello; ya que lo más probable es que la primera cabeza que ruede sea la suya por haber permitido que sucediera todo.

Tea: -¡Mokuba, habías dicho que Kaiba no iba a estar! – con su voz chillona, casi histérica

Mokuba: Y me cerciore de ello, – mueve su pie en círculos frente a él – debía estar en la corporación terminando varias cosas para pasar todo el resto del día con Joey y su coche no está aquí… no sé que pasó

Duke: Pues los tórtolos estaban en medio de su celebración privada – tono divertido

Tristan: Pues la impactada fue Serenety

Mokuba: Llevémosla a mi habitación, ahí estará mejor

Yami: Bien, te seguimos

Todos entran a la recámara de Mokuba pero les extraña que lo primero que haga Duke es ir al intercomunicador de la alcoba.

Ryou: -¿Qué haces Duke?

Duke: Antes de salir no pude resistirme a la tentación de saber que pasará ahora ahí dentro, así que hay canal abierto para que escuchemos

Mokuba: -¿Hiciste qué!

Duke: Vamos Mokuba que tú también tienes curiosidad

Entonces comienza a escucharse en la habitación la pelea de los amantes; todos toman asiento, unos en la cama y otros en los sillones que tiene Mokuba como salita ahí, hasta el mismo pelinegro se sienta al comenzar a escuchar la interesante pelea.

_Joey: Pero no es mi culpa_

_Seto: -¡Claro que es tu culpa¡Esa panda de perdedores no son mis amigos sino los tuyos!_

_Joey: -¡Ey! Cuidado con lo que dices, ahí estaba mi hermana_

_Seto: -¡Me vale¡Él que me preocupa es Mokuba¡Apenas es un niño inocente!_

_Joey: -¿Niño inocente? No me hagas reír Seto, Mokuba tiene la mente casta y pura de un infante lo que yo de virgen_ – tono sardónico

_Seto: Mira Wheeler, no estamos criticando nuestras respectivas familias, sino el hecho que… ¡La bola de retrasados de tus amigos entraron a mi casa¡A nuestra alcoba¡A nuestra intimidad¡A simplemente interrumpir algo importante!_

_Joey: -¿Te molesta que interrumpieran o qué nos hayan visto?_

_Seto: No trates de jugar conmigo ¡oíste!_

_Joey: Es mi cumpleaños y quisieron darme una sorpresa_

_Seto: Pues la sorpresa me la lleve yo, no los quiero ver y espero que se larguen de mi casa de inmediato_

_Joey: Ah no señor… son mis amigos y se quedan, es mi cumpleaños y tendrás que aguantarte_

_Seto: -¿Aguantarme?_ – tono incrédulo – _¿Aguantarme¿Estás loco¡Por supuesto que no me aguantaré¡Es mi casa!_

_Joey: Es mi cumpleaños, son mis amigos y eres mi novio, así que te aguantarás, harás que no pasó nada aquí y les pondrás buena cara_

_Seto: -¿Perdón?_

_Joey: Lo que oíste_

_Seto: No estoy para esto, si eso quieres mejor te dejo con ellos y me voy a Kaiba Corp, me es más productivo estar allá que al lado de esos inútiles_

_Joey: Te largas y te cumplo lo que te dije hace rato_

_Seto: -¿Es una amenaza?_

_Joey: Tú dime_

_Seto: -¿Pero qué diablos pasa aquí!_

Entonces la transmisión se trunca y todos voltean nerviosos a ver a Mokuba, quien mira inquieto la puerta de su habitación, calculando cuanto tiempo tardara su hermano en concluir lo que había sucedido. Así que se levanta de la cama con todo el porte de los Kaiba y les ofrece a sus amigos una sonrisa calmada.

Mokuba: Se los encargo

Entonces todos ven como el menor de los hermanos Kaiba camina con gran elegancia hacia la puerta de su habitación, se asoma y tras dar un rápido vistazo sale corriendo el lugar, dejando la puerta abierta de par en par y confundidos a todos los demás; quienes enseguida miran acusadoramente al responsable del siguiente problema con el dueño de los 3 Dragones Blancos de Ojos Azules.

Duke: Ni me miren así, nadie hizo el intento de cortar el enlace

Yugi: Ahora si nos matará Kaiba – llevándose desesperado las manos a la cabeza

Yami: Tranquilo aibou, ya verás que todo saldrá bien como siempre dices

Entonces escuchan como al parecer se estrella algo de cristal contra alguna pared, seguido de unos cuantos gritos y luego una puerta azotándose. Joey se asoma por la puerta todo sonriente, completamente vestido con ropa deportiva de marca en color negro (rompevientos, pants ligero y tenis) y rojo (playera), mientras el castaño aparece atrás de él, con una expresión de "digan algo y no amanecen vivos mañana", vestido con un pantalón casual en azul oscuro, zapatos informales también en azules y camisa blanca con los primeros botones abiertos.

Joey: -¿Qué onda! – entrando de un salto

Yugi: Hola Joey, feliz cumpleaños supongo – tono rojo y con el rostro rojo hacia el piso

Joey: Vaya sorpresa, pensé que ni se acordarían

Tristan¿Cómo crees viejo? Si te la pasaste las últimas semanas hablando sin parar de ello – le rodea el cuello con un brazo para hacerle una llave y comenzar a darle de coscorrones

Joey: -¿Y Serenety? – viendo a todos lados

Ryou: Desmayada

Joey: -¿Qué!

Bakura: -¿Pues qué esperabas? Fue una de las primeras que los vio en plenasesión desenfrenda de sexo– socarrón

Joey ignora el claro intento de abordar el tema de sus relaciones sexuales con Seto, así que sale disparado hacia la cama de Mokuba a ver a su hermana. El castaño simplemente se recarga indolentemente en el quicio de la puerta y mira a toda la bola de inútiles, sus hermosas orbes azules parecen dos trozos de hielo de algún témpano polar y provocan cierto temor en el pequeño de Yugi.

Pero Seto voltea a un lado a ver a Mokuba pararse junto a él, el pequeño ojigris mira suplicante a su hermano mayor y el CEO lo observa fijamente a los ojos, para finalizar con una sonrisa conciliadora y revolviéndole el pelo.

Seto: -¿Viste algo?

Mokuba: No

Seto: Bien

Seto regresa su atención al rubio que está viendo a su respectiva hermana, pasan los minutos y Serenety despierta, al tiempo que el mayor de los hermanos Kaiba comienza a aburrirse de ver las escenas cursis de todos para con Joey, hasta Mokuba lo ha dejado para estar con el atolondrado del rubio. Pero no dura mucho tiempo solo hasta que Yami se para a un lado suyo, no se molesta en sí debido a que es el único de todo ese grupito de los "súper amiguitos" al que en cierto grado respeta.

Yami: Debías estar en tu compañía y no aquí para cuando llegáramos

Seto: Mhnn…

Yami: Además de que deberían procurar poner llave a su puerta, es una sugerencia… – viéndolo de reojo – para la siguiente vez – tono sarcástico

Ese último comentario capta la atención del castaño, quien voltea a ver con el ceño fruncido a su archirival.

Yami: No me veas así Kaiba, yo sólo los acompaño

Seto: Fuiste parte de todo esto y no lo niegues, no tiene caso

Yami: Por cierto… necesito hablar contigo

Seto: -¿Ah, sí¿Qué peligro inminente tiene todo el planeta¿Ahora que misión de la salvación de toda la humanidad tienes en desarrollo?

Yami: No seas inmaduro Kaiba – tono molesto

Seto: -¿Yo inmaduro? Pero si yo no fui quien por capricho empezó un derramamiento de sangre por simples piezas de joyería – arqueando de manera irónica una de sus cejas

Yami lo mira molesto, pero toma aire y decide dejar pasar el comentario mordaz del que en otra vida fuere su sumo sacerdote y gran amigo, además de algo más que amigos; bueno, hasta que surgieron sus conflictos personales. Así que el chico de los ojos violetas mira fijamente a Kaiba, comenzando un duelo de miradas muy intenso sin ceder ni un ápice ninguno de ellos, hasta que Kaiba sufre cierto tic nervioso al escuchar la voz chillona de Tea hablar sobre su invaluable súper amistad; de lo que se da cuenta perfectamente Yami.

Yami: -¿Por qué no hablamos mientras vemos el pastel de cumpleaños?

Seto está a punto de replicar hasta que escucha otro comentario de la descerebrada aquella y decide que el alejarse de ahí es su mejor opción, así que simplemente se da la vuelta indicándole con ello a Yami de que lo siga.

_(NDS: Una pregunta¿es que muchas han notado que la mayoría – si no es que todas – que escriben SetoxJoey, detestan a esta tonta? O ¿me equivoco, por que en lo personal la odio _ò.o)

Seto: -¿Y bien?

Yami: Esto es difícil Kaiba… ¿cómo conquistaste a Joey?

Seto se detiene en seco y mira con el ceño fruncido al más bajo, preguntándole con la mirada si habla en serio; Yami lo mira seriamente y Seto se contiene para no reír en su cara, realmente en mucho tiempo no se ha divertido tanto con algo así.

Seto: -¿Yugi?

Yami: Si ya sabes la respuesta ¿por qué preguntas?

Seto: Llámalo morbosidad malsana

xXx

Mientras tanto ya se ha armado una especie de fiesta en la recámara de Mokuba, encendiendo el reproductor de música y comenzando a comer chuchearía y media del frigobar del chico de ojos grises. Joey ve de mejor ánimo a todos y en especial a Yugi pero le llama en especial su atención el que el chico esté algo extraño.

Joey: -¿Te sucede algo Yug? – sentándose a su lado

Yugi: No es nada Joey¿te diviertes?

Joey: No hasta que me digas que te sucede

Yugi lo mira nervioso y se pone completamente rojo, por lo que baja la mirada y comienza a retorcerse las manos.

Joey: -¿Yugi?

Yugi: Es que… – tan rojo como la grana de los pies a la cabeza – yo… bueno…

Joey: Sólo suéltalo hermano

Yugi: Es que… bueno… Es sobre Yami

Joey: -¿Qué pex con Yami? – sin entender

Yugi: Bueno… es que… – toma aire profundamente – al parecer quiere que intentemos una relación

Joey: Ohhh… ¿Y no estás seguro?

Yugi: De ¿quererlo? Sí, pero…

Joey: -¿Pero?

Yugi: -¿Duele? – mirándolo suplicante de una respuesta

Joey: -¿Duele qué?

Yugi: -¿Te duele cuando…? Bueno… ¿Cuándo Kaiba te…? Bueno¿cómo es que…?

Joey por fin entiende la situación de Yugi y se pone rojo hasta las orejas, realmente nunca espero tener que explicar esas cosas de la vida a su amigo.

Yugi: No me veas como si no supiera nada… esas cosas las sabemos bien ambos pero…

Joey: -¿Esta situación es diferente por que somos hombres?

Yugi: Exactamente

Joey: Bueno, Yug amigo mío… creo que tendré que explicarte de todas maneras ciertas cosas que…

Así comienza la cátedra del "maestro Joey Wheeler", consiguiendo varios asentimientos por parte del dueño del rompecabezas y algunas cuantas preguntas.

xXx

Seto observa como Yami saca el enorme pastel del refrigerador, se recarga de espalda sobre la larga mesa, apoyando sus codos sobre la superficie lisa, una postura muy suelta de las que pocos pueden ser testigos. Yami deja el pastel cerca del castaño y toma asiento en una de las sillas altas.

Yami: Creí que había sido más difícil el haber logrado eso que el que se fijara en ti

Seto¡Ja! – tono altivo – Como si en verdad hubiera podido resistirse

Yami: Pero Joey y Yugi son muy diferentes – reflexivo

Seto: Lo cual agradezco – tono sarcástico

Yami levanta su mirada y lo fulmina con ella, pero no dura mucho el enfrentamiento de ambos al entrar un nuevo jugador.

Bakura: Vaya, antiguos amantes reunidos a escondidas en la cocina

Los susodichos voltean molestos a ver al espíritu del anillo del milenio; si bien es verdad que Atemu y Seth fueron amantes por breve tiempo en el Antiguo Egipto, las cosas han cambiando mucho en esta nueva época y ambos han dejado eso atrás por tener sus corazones ocupados por otras personas.

Yami: -¿Qué haces aquí ladrón?

Bakura: Quise comprobar si no conseguía otro espectáculo gratuito pero protagonizado ahora por ustedes

Seto entrecierra sus ojos y trata de no lanzarse a romperle la cara a ese tipo, mientras que Yami opta por mirarlo indiferentemente.

Yami: -¿Pensabas unirte? – arqueando una ceja

Bakura: -¿Yo? No, gracias; – mirándolos de arriba abajo – no me conformo con poco

Yami: Pero al parecer Ryou sí

Seto observa divertido el intercambio de comentarios entre los que serían los aceptables de la bola de perdedores; Dark Bakura con su negro concepto de lo que es el humor le parece mucho menos infantil que el resto de inútiles mientras que Yami es un digno rival en el duelo de monstruos, además claro de no ser tan imbécil como los demás.

Bakura: Puede, pero al menos no me dejo someter como otros – mirando fijamente a Kaiba

Seto: -¿Alguien ha hablado de sometimiento? – volteando a verlo fríamente mientras se endereza

Bakura: Tal vez hablar no, pero demostrado sí – con una sonrisa cínica

Seto mira fijamente unos segundos al peliblanco y de pronto se lanza contra él; Yami parpadea sorprendido al principio para luego tan sólo mirar sin hacer nada como ambos hombres comienzan a golpearse mutuamente, más que nada como entretenimiento pues realmente a los tres les aburre enormemente esas reuniones donde terminan siendo relegados en una esquina por no formar parte del grupo original y alegre que forman los demás.

Pero el exfaraón da un salto para alejarse de ese lugar y antes de que pueda advertirle a los dos peleadores, ve como inevitablemente el pastel termina estampado contra el rostro de Bakura, quien trató de evitar caer al suelo pero terminó chocando contra la mesa y de lleno con la torta de cumpleaños.

Seto: -¿Sólo eso puedes hacer? – cruzado de brazos

Bakura: No, también puedo hacer esto

Yami: -¡Bakura, no!

Entonces un gran trozo de pastel se estrella contra el perfecto rostro de Seto Kaiba, quien no hace ningún movimiento; tanto Yami y Bakura observan casi embelesados como el pan con el merengue comienza a resbalar por el rostro del castaño casi como si lo acariciara descaradamente; los labios de Bakura comienzan a temblar y una sonora carcajada se deja escuchar en la cocina y comienza a resonar en el resto de la mansión a modo de eco.

Yami está a punto de llamarle la atención al ladrón de tumbas pero mira fijamente al ojiazul y decide que definitivamente nunca imagino ver así a Seth, lástima que no tiene uno de esos aparatos que Yugi llama cámara fotográfica por que le encantaría inmortalizar ese momento, así que una risita divertida escapa de sus labios y se da la vuelta para que Kaiba no se de cuenta, apoyando las palmas de sus manos sobre la que fue en su momento la superficie pulcra de esa mesa.

Seto: Yami

El susodicho voltea y da de lleno con un enorme trozo de pastel, quedando el también embarrado de la cara.

Bakura: Yo también quiero

Entonces el peliblanco estampa otro pedazo de pastel contra el rostro incrédulo del exfaraón, pero sin conformase con eso también se lo restriega para no dejar ningún pedacito de piel sin cubrir.

Bakura: Perfecto, siempre quise hacerle algo así al faraón

xXx

Mokuba: -¿Estás seguro de eso?

Ryou: Conozco a la perfección la risa de Bakura y estoy seguro que lago muy divertido para él está sucediendo

Toda la bandita de amigos baja por las escaleras de madera, la curiosidad de saber que están haciendo los 3 "seres raros" del grupo los ha hecho ir en su busca. Joey se ha entusiasmado tanto con el tema del sexo que no para de darle tips a Yugi para que pueda conseguir lo que quiera con sólo hacer tal o cual caricia, lo cual provoca que un eterno sonrojo permanezca en las mejillas del chico, quien a pesar de la pena no deja de poner atención al monologo del rubio.

Entonces todos se quedan estupefactos al ver como Kaiba, Yami y Bakura están luchando en el piso, los tres completamente embarrados de pastel.

Duke: Vaya, esto parece lucha de mujeres en lodo

Tristan: Pero más divertido

Yugi: Joey, haz algo – tono suplicante

Joey: -¿Estás loco hermano? Por nada me perdería de esto

Joey le pide su cámara de video a Tea, aprovechando que los tres peleoneros están tan enfrascados en su lucha que ni cuenta se dan dado de que están siendo observados. La castaña había llevado su cámara para tomar un video del primer cumpleaños de Joey en la Mansión Kaiba y todos agradecen esto ya que será un video de colección del que todos pedirán copias.

De pronto los tres luchadores se detienen movidos por algo y giran sus rostros, viendo perplejos como Joey se mueve de un lado a otro con una cámara de video, al parecer totalmente divertido con el espectáculo que estaban brindando sin darse cuenta. Seto está sentado a horcajadas sobre la cintura de Yami a punto de darle un buen golpe en la cara, mientras éste tiene su mano derecha estirada jalando el cabello de Bakura, quien está colgado de la espalda del CEO, con la mano derecha levantada mientras sostiene un enorme pedazo de pastel.

Seto se levanta, tirando de paso a Bakura; camina directamente hacia Joey y lo abraza para frotar su cuerpo contra el de rubio, mientras éste trata de empujarlo para separase de él pero sin lograrlo por lo que termina todo embadurnado del que sería su pastel de cumpleaños.

Seto: Y me quedo con esto

Joey: -¿Eh?

Todos ven como el castaño saca el pequeño cartucho de memoria de la cámara y lo mete en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, Joey voltea su rostro y se da cuenta que ni siquiera notó como Seto le quitó la cámara de las manos.

Joey: Seto… – tono lastimero

Seto ignora por completo a su rubio amante y comienza a caminar hacia las escaleras para ir a su alcoba, tomar un baño y ponerse ropa limpia, mientras un quejica rubio lo sigue exigiéndole le devuelva la memoria.

Los demás se quedan y observan como Bakura jala de una pierna a Ryou para así tirarlo y ponerse encima de él y comenzar a besarlo de manera más que hambrienta, lo que provoca más de un sonrojo en todos. Duke ayuda a Yami a levantarse, el exfaraón le agradece el gesto y nota como Yugi lo mira de manera extraña.

Yami: -¿Yugi?

Entonces para aumentar el estupor de todos, Yugi lo mira un segundo indeciso pero de golpe se lanza contra Yami, provocando que éste caiga de nuevo contra el piso pero lo impactante es ver como Yugi lo comienza a besar así, sin más.

Serenety: -¿Está de moda esto? – sonando casi asustada

Tea: A veces me pregunto lo mismo

Tristan: Pero aquí estoy yo mi adorada Serenety

Duke: Y yo

Y así comienzan a pelear ambos por las atenciones de la pelirroja hermana de Joey, quien sólo sonríe amigablemente a tan apuestos chicos sin entender bien por que tanto ajetreo en ambos. Mokuba ve con agrado la alegría y diversión que hay en su casa desde que ese sol entrara a la vida de su hermano, Tea se acerca a él y ambos comienzan a charlar amenamente, recibiendo algunos consejos el chico de 12 años para invitar a salir a una chica de su clase.

xXx

Joey sigue insistiendo con que le devuelva Kaiba la película pero el castaño simplemente guarda bajo llave la pequeña memoria y comienza a desvestirse para tomar un relajante baño. El rubio sigue con atención cada movimiento de su amante y sonríe ante su pícara idea; Seto entra completamente desnudo al baño y abre la llave del agua caliente, entonces un par de brazos delicados rodean su cintura y sonríe complacido por la idea de su cachorro.

Seto: -¿Un baño juntos?

Joey: Hay que ahorrar agua y como también tengo que tomar una ducha por tu culpa; – se encoge de hombros – es lo mejor¿no?

Seto: Por supuesto, además así terminamos lo que dejamos pendiente por tus amiguitos

Joey: No empieces Seto, por que puedo reclamarte por estar en una posición comprometedora con Yami

Seto: Yami no me interesa y eso lo sabes perfectamente

Joey: -¿Lo sé?

Seto: Tendré que demostrártelo entonces

Joey: -¿Sí?

Seto se da la vuelta y besa con suma pasión a Joey, mientras lo va jalando hacia la ducha, un baño juntos es lo más perfecto para ese momento; además que ahora han puesto llave a la puerta de la alcoba y pueden sentirse seguros de no ser interrumpidos tan abruptamente como antes.

Joey: Te amo Seto Kaiba

Seto: Te amo Joey Wheeler

Las tenues luces del baño iluminan las siluetas de ambos amantes, pero en especial hacen relucir un hermoso anillo de oro blanco, de labrado sencillo pero muy valioso no sólo por su diseño y material sino por la razón de que fue obsequiado ese día en especial. Seto Kaiba le había pedido a Joey Wheeler que se casara con él en Europa y el rubio había aceptado sin dudarlo ni por un segundo; pero al parecer ninguno de sus tontos amigos ni hermano o hermana se dio cuenta del singular regalo, tal vez más tarde o al día siguiente comenten algo pero por el momento prefieren reservarse tan singular alegría para ellos, pues cuando lo hagan público comenzará un revuelo de proporciones épicas no sólo por los preparativos que seguramente se pelearán por planear Mokuba y Serenety, sino el escándalo que formarán los medios al enterarse ya sea antes o después.

Sí, ese secreto se mantendrá por un rato sólo para ellos¿quién sabe? Tal vez luego se les ocurra adoptar un niño, pero por el momento todo será paso a paso, comenzando con ese momento especial bajo el agua caliente de la ducha.

**.:OWARI:.**

INICIADO: 19 de abril de 2005

FINALIZADO: 20 de abril de 2005

* * *

. 

**COMENTARIOS:**_ Vale... je, esta pareja me tiene obsesionada; es el primer fanfiction quesubo de esta serie y sonara a amenaza pero no será el último _n.n_… Sólo me queda aclarar un par de cosas creo… digamos que este es un tiempo después del final definitivo de la serie, sin que se presente YuGiOh GX… de manera desconocida Yami regresó y ahora puede materializarse por tiempo indefinido, habilidad que ha compartido con el espíritu del anillo del milenio quien se ha vuelto "bueno", al parecer por causa del amor que Ryou logró despertar en su alma negra... Joey y Kaiba no se habían visto por más de tres semanas por un viaje de negocios de Kaiba y como dijo Mokuba, no iría esa noche a la mansión para tener todo arreglado y así disponer de todo su día libre, ya que acaba de llegar del aeropuerto pero Joey no aguantó las ganas de verlo y fue a buscarlo en su coche a KC, de ahí la confusión; es entonces que Seto le entregó el anillo en la empresa… si no maneje muy bien a todos los personajes es por que como son tantos la verdad, de repente se me olvida quienes son y me enredo, así que preferí dejarlo de esta manera sencilla... Por otro lado, disculpen si ven guiones o comas de más pero este editor me tiene loca y para que no me eche a perder las marcas de diálogos o no borre signos de interrogación y exclamación tuve que hacerlo así, sorry…_

"_Así que si son tan lindas y amables... o buena gente... o lo que sea, me dejarán un review regañándome, sugiriéndome, preguntándome o lo que se les ocurra; por que son sus comentarios el motor que me animan a seguir trabajando, ya sea creando nuevos fanfics o continuando los que ya tengo"_

&&&

_**Sin más me despido y ya nos estaremos leyendo luego...**_

**_Arrivederci Ragazzas..._**


End file.
